


A Moment Of Peace

by allfortheaesthetic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I have no clue when this takes place, I suck at this, Mild Sexual Content, based on a prompt i saw on pinterest, but here i am, i almost went full blown smut but i didn’t, i guess?, i should be working on my murphamy one-shot, it doesn’t go far, i’m struggling™️ y’all, no beta we die like me, speaking of, that’s literally never mentioned but i just need you to know he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfortheaesthetic/pseuds/allfortheaesthetic
Summary: based of a prompt i sawperson A watching person B sleep and feeling like there’s nothing wrong in the world.+ person B know that they’re doing this and letting them anyway.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if this is bad. i tried. story of my life i guess. bellarke shippers beware i don’t want your hate and i’m not responsible for what is said to you if you start hating for the reason that you don’t like becho. i don’t like the whole hating on peoples ships just because it’s not your ship.

She looked beautiful lying there, hair fanned out around her like a dark halo, head turned to the side, mouth open slightly. Not that she’s not beautiful when she’s awake, it's just that when she’s asleep she seems so peaceful. Like there has never been a worry that touched her. Like Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Bellamy just laid there on his side, propped up on his elbow, watching her. Even through all the pain and war and death they’ve been through she’s enough to make him feel light, even if it’s just for a moment.

He knows that soon she’ll have to wake up, but for now he’s content to lay here and watch her. There’s not been very many times that he’s had the chance to do this. Echo hardly sleeps, whether it’s insomnia or nightmares, she’s normally the one watching over him or she’s up wandering around checking the perimeter. 

Unable to help himself he reached over and lightly brushed her cheekbone with his knuckle. She scrunched her nose slightly and his heart clenched. Fuck he loves her so much. 

He closed his eyes and just breathed in the moment and when he opened them he saw her eyes staring right back at him, a corner of her mouth slightly lifted. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked, cursing himself internally. 

“No. I’ve been awake for a bit. I thought I would let you be creepy for a little while longer,” she teased. 

“Oh I’m creepy, huh? Well then I guess you wouldn’t want this creep to kiss you, then?”

“I guess not,” she shrugged. They stared at each other for a minute, a smirk on her face as she knew that she would win. And she did. 

Bellamy sighed, “Fine,” and leaned down to softly press his lips against hers. Instead of kissing back she just grinned until he reached down and squeezed her thigh. She sharply inhaled and kissed back, hard in retaliation. 

Bellamy through his leg over her and held himself up with his forearms placed on either side of her head. She rocked her hips up and ground them against his. 

Bellamy groaned, “Fuck.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down and pressed him up against her. She rocked against him and he was throbbing. He started to kiss down her neck, biting where her neck meets her shoulder. She dug her nails into his bag and arched up. He kissed down her front and started to pull her pants down—

BANG BANG BANG

“Bellamy! It’s time to get up! We have to go!” Clarke’s voice hollered through the door. 

Bellamy groaned, “In a minute!”

“No, we have to go now!” Bellamy sighed and dropped his head into Echo’s neck and she chuckled. He took a deep breath in and pushed himself up. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek, swiping his cheek back and forth with her thumb. She leaned up and kissed him, a sweet lingering kiss. 

“Duty calls, niron,” and with that she began to get up, Bellamy following after. They got dressed quickly, but he grabbed her arm before she reached the door and pulled her back into him. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her. 

“I love you,” he said, staring deeply into her eyes. 

“Ai hod yu in”

**Author's Note:**

> trig  
> niron- love  
> ai hod yu in- i love you
> 
> please comment and give me tips or prompts. for this fandom i’m probably going to write becho and murphamy (maybe poly too because i am trash who can’t just pick one ship) i am a multi-shipper and i am suffering. i maybe may write murven if requested. i’m currently writing a murphamy one-shot that has to do with spotify hacking so that should be fun. anyways please comment or leave a kudos if you liked it. or if you thought it was trash feel free to let me know. i’m down for that. i mean i agree with you.


End file.
